A Golden Apple for Christmas
by TheExoticCake
Summary: It Christmas in Chaldea, and Atalante has a gift. Christmas themed One-Shot involving a slightly out of character Atalante.


**So, I wanted to write something for Christmas, but can't fit it into any of my stories at this point, so I decided to write a one shot. If your reading this on Christmas, merry Christmas or whatever other holiday you celebrate. Also, takes place involving a no named master after Solomon. And unfortunately, I'm not good enough with old English, so Atalante's dialogue is more modern.**

 **Also** **, Atalante best girl, fight me.**

"Senpai? Why do you have a cost on?" I turned and saw Mash standing at the doorway of my room.

"I'm going for a walk outside, I could use some time to myself." I offered as I finished zipping up the large jacket I put on, along with putting a hat on.

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

I shook my head and walked towards her and put my hand on her head. "No, it's alright, Mash, I can handle myself." I walked passed her and started heading towards the entrance of Chaldea. On the way out ran into a couple of my servants, but got by with just some quick greetings.

"Mother?" I heard Jack's voice behind me and turned.

When I turned around, I was suddenly hugged by her. "Hey Jack, how are you."

She replied in a cheerful voice with a huge grin on her face, "Good!"

I rubbed her head, "That's good to hear, now, I'm going to go for a walk, so I'll get your Christmas gift later, okay?"

"Okay Mother!" Jack said before letting go and running off, presumably to find Alice. I resumed my walk to the entrance and found that there was nobody watching it. I opened the door and was hit with a blast of cold air, but shrugged it off and kept walking. Eventually I reached a cliff edge with trees around it, lightly covered in snow. I climbed up into one of the trees and sat back on one of the branches that can support me.

Looking over the horizon, the memories of recently clearing all the singularities started running through my head, and the exhaustion of Babylonia almost immediately followed by the raid on Solomon caught up to me and I drifted off to sleep.

-some time later-

Waking up, I felt an extra weight that wasn't there when I fell asleep and smelt something cooking. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw that there was a dark green blanket over me. I took the blanket off, folded it, and jumped off of the branch down to the ground. Looking towards the fire, I saw a small boar on a spot over the fire. I walked towards it and sat close by, feeling the warmth of the fire spread across my body.

I heard a crunch of snow behind me, and I could tell who the usually completely silent footsteps belonged to. "I take it this blanket is yours?" I asked the Archer behind me.

"Yes, it is. Although I am surprised to see you awake."

"Thank you, Atalante. Are you the only servant of here, or are Jack and Alice here?" I asked her as she walked around and rotated the boar. I set down the blanket as she responded.

"It did not feel right to bring children out on a hunt, so they are still inside."

"I'm assuming by the boar you were successful."

She nodded while focusing on the boar, with her ears occasionally twitching as they took on the sound around her.

"Master."

I hummed, acknowledging her question.

"Why were you out here alone, it is still dangerous."

I sighed, my mood getting slightly worse, "I needed a break. All these servants, I rarely have time to myself. There's some I don't mind being around constantly, like you, Jack or Okita, but with it being around Christmas." I hesitated slightly before continuing, "They really aren't family."

She stayed quiet, and I could see that she had a slightly unfocused gaze on the boar.

"Ah, don't mind me, I guess I just needed to get that off my chest."

"Master, it is not unreasonable to want to be with family, it is the holidays."

I chuckled dryly, "I suppose, but still, you are the closest thing I have to a family here, along with Jack."

"It is the same for me, you are one of the few trustworthy males out there, and I would be lying if I said I disliked being your servant."

She moved so she was sitting next to me, and had a light tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Also, I think that now is a good time to give you this." She held out her hands and a golden apple appeared in her hands. She had here head slightly bowed as she held the apple to where I could grab it.

"A golden apple?" I reached out and picked up the fruit, and noticed it felt no different from a normal apple. "I don't deserve this, but thank you Atalante."

"No Master, I must be the one to thank you. You have helped me to save children around the world, and truly thank you." She stood, faced towards me, and kneeled in front of me. "I swear, from this day forth, as long as you don't change your ways, I will shoot my bow for you and follow you to the ends of the Earth."

I looked at her wide-eyed, not expecting her speech. I lightly set my hand on her shoulder and made her stand, "Atalante, thank you. You've been by my side since the beginning, and I'm glad that you will continue to fight with me." I saw that her face had a slightly darker blush on it, and she was slightly fidgeting.

"Master, you are fine with my vow, correct?" She asked in a faint voice.

Her question made me blush in response. "O-of course, why wouldn't I be."

"So then I ask, may we be together?" she still hasn't raised her head and found the ground overly Interesting.

"Like a relationship kind of together?" She nodded. "Of course Atalante, I would like nothing more."

She raised her head smiling, with a blush on her cheeks. "Thank you Master, but please know, I am hesitant to break my vow of purity."

"Of course, I won't force you." She went back to the spit and rotated the boar, and we sat in silence, taking enjoyment in each other's company.

"Master." She broke the comfortable silence calling my name, in which I hummed acknowledging. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Atalante."

 **So, this was just something I wanted to get out there to celebrate Christmas, and I wanted something to do something with the fate franchise, and this is the result. I do apologize if Atalante is slightly out of character, but I needed to for the purpose of this fic. Anyways, if your reading this on Christmas, then Merry Christmas, if this is any other day, than this message is irrelevant. Anyways, it would make my day if you would review, but with that, I'm gone.**


End file.
